starship_troopers_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pseudo Arachnids
The arachnids or "bugs" are an alien arthropod-like race native to the planet of Klendathu. They have colonized many other planets as well, and are known for their advanced biological achievement, and diverse system of multiple species. Intelligence It was believed the bugs were mindless insects ravaging the galaxy without thought. It has been proven that the arachnids actually show intellectual skill, and have a form of military structure. Normally this intelligence comes from a brain bug who has gathered information from the minds of other species such as humans. Biology The arachnids are a species biologically designed for war. Many arachnids are armed with sharp claws and mandibles that can cut through a human torso with ease, even with power armor equipped. These strong, sharp pincers can also bite through amored vehicles, ripping them apart. The claws also possess the same strength. Like all arthropods on Earth, the arachnids are given a set of compound eyes, dozens of pupils allow them to see in all directions, and gives them the advantage in situational awareness. They are also protected by a thick chitinous exoskeleton, making it harder for bullets to damage the bug. A few species of arachnid are capable of producing plasma, and use it as a weapon. Each arachnid species reproduces asexually, but may mate with a queen bug to produce more of it's species. Species What makes the arachnids unique from most races is that they have multiple species. Each species has a specific military role in the arachnid horde, and possess the biological means of fulfilling such tasks. Warrior Class *'Warrior Bugs '- The common infantry of the arachnid army. They are deployed in large masses and can easly over run opposing forces. *'Hopper Bugs '- An airborne infantry support bug that can fly short distances. They are known for swooping down and flinging roughnecks in the air, or decapitating roughnecks while the bugs are at a low altitude. *'Diver Bugs '- This species of bug were founded on Hydora. They are given the role of anti-watercraft, as they swim up to the surface and rip apart patrol boats with their powerful jaws. They also have the advantage of camouflaging themselves when under water, as their designs mimic the color of the water reflecting sunlight. They also have hair-like organs that mimic sea plants. *'Scorcher Bug '- These nasty warrior bugs serve as living flame throwers. The Scorcher Bug uses two energy antennae to spark a fire, and breath out a blast of methane to project a powerful stream of flame. Scorcher bugs have a methane organ located on each side of their body. If these organs are damaged, the scorcher bug will not be able to breath fire, and will either attempt to attack with it's claws and mandibles, or flee. Ironically, scorcher bugs are more commonly found on cold planets such as Pluto. It is possible the scorcher bugs used their fire breathing ability to provide heat for themselves, but began utilizing it as a weapon during the bug war. *'Royal Warrior Bugs '- These bugs are extremely rare, and are only seen when a high class species is nearby, such as a brain bug or queen bug. The royal warrior bug is an elite species, and are tougher than the common warrior bugs. Beetle Class *'Worker Bugs '- Small, harmless bugs used for filling out tasks such as transport and construction. These bugs are mostly found in bug hives. *'Tanker Bugs '- An armored fighting bug with a tough exoskeletal structure. They are capable of producing heat and projecting it in the form of a flamethrower, which can burn through power armor. *'Plasma Bugs '- These bugs are generally harmless to ground units up close, as they possess very little combat capabilities. The purpose of the plasma bug is anti-air and artillery, and they are armed with a powerful plasma battery which is fired from their abdomen. A plasma bug may attempt to flee if encountered by ground units at short range. *'Transport Bugs '- The transport bug is one of the more biologically advanced species. It is capable of using plasma for flight capabilities. Normally, transport bugs carry tankers and plasma bugs into battle using their strong fore appendages. When it comes to smaller cargo such as arachnid eggs or xylon, they are usually stored in the abdomen section of their body. *'Hornet Bugs '- The nastiest, most aggressive species in the arachnid army. The hornet bug is an airborne species that can fly at high speeds. They are immune to the effects of outer space, and act as biological fighters. They can produce plasma with their mandibles and fire it as a powerful energy beam, which can easly knock Fleet fighters out of the sky. They are also armed with hooks at the end of their rear appendages, which they use to fling enemy fighters towards the ground. *'Orbital Bugs '- The most biologically advanced species of arachnid, the orbital bug is a massive leviathan used for space travel. Hidden under each of their mandibles is a large plasma battery, which is used to inflict heavy damage on Fleet starships. They carry bug pods, cacoon like pods that hold arachnid forces, and launch them towards a planets surface while in orbit. Miscellaneous Species *'Converter Bugs '- Small, mosquito-like bugs that carry a bug virus, which converts other races into half bug mutants. *'Control Bugs '- New born control bugs enter the heads of other races and take control directly of the spinal column and brain. Once the bug matures, it will become an adult control bug, which will carry dozens of control bug larva and will leave their host. *'Scorpion Bugs '- These powerful bugs are heavily armored, and are armed with a powerful plasma battery in their tail. These bugs act as a super armored infantry unit, and will sometimes require the aid of an air strike or naval bombardment to kill. *'Bombardier Bugs '- Small bugs that fling them selves into an enemy position. These bugs are normally rolled up into a ball, and will expose themselves when charged. Once charged, the bug will explode. *'Rhino Bug '- This species of bug is extremely aggressive, and will enter an uncontrolable rage destroying anything in it's path. The Rhino bug is a heavily armored arachnid with a large horn, that charges it's self into Mobile Infantry bases, exposing them to attack from other arachnid species. High Class *'Brain Bug '- These bugs collect data by consuming the brains of other races with their proboscis. They use the information aquired to create effective strategies for the warrior bugs. *'Queen Bug '- The monarch of the bug system, queen bugs are the ultimate leaders of the arachnid horde, and are the ones responsible for producing combat species. There is normally only one queen bug located on each planet controlled by the bugs. starship_troopers__warrior_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m23n1.jpg|Warrior Bug starship_troopers__hopper_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m24ku.jpg|Hopper Bug starship_troopers__diver_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m24oc.jpg|Diver Bug starship_troopers__worker_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m68ea.jpg|Worker Bug starship_troopers__tanker_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m25qx.jpg|Tanker Bug starship_troopers__plasma_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m25u0.jpg|Plasma Bug starship_troopers__scorpion_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m680e.jpg|Scorpion Bug starship_troopers__transport_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m68ap.jpg|Transport Bug starship_troopers__royal_warrior_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m686z.jpg|Royal Warrior Bug starship_troopers__orbital_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m67xj.jpg|Orbital Bug starship_troopers__hornet_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m67t3.jpg|Hornet Bug starship_troopers__converter_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6n4p7k.jpg|Converter Bug starship_troopers__control_bug_by_scoutspartan157-d6m674r.jpg|Control Bug starship_troopers__control_bug_adult_by_scoutspartan157-d6m6780.jpg|Control Bug (Adult) Trivia *In the Evolutions universe, most of the arachnid species possess more insect-like features, possibly giving them their name "pseudo" arachnids. It is also possible the name was given to them because of their frightening appearance (arachnophobia) *Arachnids are primarily carnivorous, with the exception of a few species. Worker bugs are observed to be herbivores, and often feed on moss and other small plant life. Bugs that use plasma likely consume xylon. The carnivorous species are even known to be cannibalistic, but will feed on other prey when available. *Arachnids are believed to be an excellent source of protein. Arachnid blood is sold as a protein drink simply called "Sludge" in major cities.